


One (Accidental) Call Away

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Tony has a 'sir' kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 8 for kinktober- Phone Sex !____________Just as he was about to finish, imagining the hand around him was someone else's, he was shocked out of his fantasy."Hello?" Called a familiar voice. "Pete, is that you? Everything alright?"





	One (Accidental) Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Still sick, so the next couple prompts might be out a little late. 
> 
> But heres this one! I really like this one, actually

Tony had no idea just how much he would start to hate business trips until he had to go on one.

Of course, he always hated business trips. But this time was different.

He had to be away from Peter. So it was a thousand times worse.

Sure, the boy had tried to come up with solutions. They could call each other three times a day, video chat at night, text all day long. But even his optimism couldn't hide how much he hated the idea of his boyfriend going away. Even if it was just for a few days.

Well, days turned into weeks, and soon Tony had been gone for just under a month.

Both of them were so tired of it. They just wanted to see each other again. Feel each other again. Unfortunately, that still couldn't happen for a few more days.

And, as a young man, and one with heightened sex drive at that, Peter was losing his mind. He had been spoiled with sex multiples times a day, a handjob or two thrown in throughout the day, but suddenly he had nothing to satisfy his hunger. And it was driving him insane.

So he had resorted to masturbating at least six times a day. He felt disgusting and was mildly worried that his dick would break. But that didn't stop him.

He debated calling Tony every. Single. Time. But he never did.

Because no matter how many times they had sex, he was always flustered. So there was no way that he could initiate anything new. No way.

So, once again, he was jerking off. He had his hand down a pair of Tony's sweatpants that he was wearing and he was frantically calling out his lover's name as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

Just as he was about to cum, imagining the hand around his cock was someone else's, he was shocked out of his fantasy.

"Hello?" Called a familiar voice. "Pete, is that you? Everything alright?"

Peter didn't think that he had ever had an erection wilt so fast. He was terrified about how much his boyfriend had heard.

Somehow when he was moaning Tony's name, Karen seemed to take it upon herself to call the man on Peter's phone. And of course he picked up. And heard the boy's desperate pleas as he got close to his end.

"Peter?" Tony called again when he didn't get a response.

This finally snapped Peter out of his horrified trance. He lunged for the phone, grabbing it. The device slipped out of his lube-slick hand at first so he decided to hold it in his other hand. Smart.

"Uh...hey, babe," Peter mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey, is everything okay? Why did you call?" the older man sounded slightly concerned; Peter never called without texting first unless it was an emergency.

Peter just blushed darker, anxiously running his free hand through his hair and grimacing as he realized that he got lube in his hair. gross. "Um, I actually didn't call. Karen did. I said your name and I guess she thought I meant to call you. Sorry to worry you. Everything is okay. No need to worry. Sorry."

Tony frowned. He knew that he had heard something. And he suddenly had the horrible realization that the noises he heard could have been moans. And someone else could have been there with his baby boy. He felt like he had ice water dumped in his veins. "Peter?"

The boy hummed weakly, just wanting to hang up and attempt to get back to what he had been doing. "Yeah?"

"What...what were you doing when I picked up the phone?"

Peter froze. He didn't want to have to admit to masturbating! But Tony sounded like he had already figured it out so he took a deep breath and decided to just say it.

"IwasjerkingoffandaccidentallymoanedyournametooloudandKarencalledyou," He mumbled in one rushed breath.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "What did you say?"

Peter sighed, ready to die from embarrassment. "I. Was jerking off. And moaned your name too loud. And Karen thought I meant to call you." his face was bright red and he was glad that Tony couldn't see him.

More silence as Tony took in all that had been said. Then he just let out a deep breath, trying to calm down his own arousal at his boyfriend's admission. "Wow...that's...." he paused. "Did you finish?" he asked.

Peter just blushed darker. "Um...no..." he glanced down to his very flaccid cock. "But I'm pretty soft now..."

He could hear Tony's 'hmm' through the phone.

"That's a little disappointing," Tony murmured, the clear sound of his pants unzipping heard through the phone. "Do you think you can get hard again for me, baby? I want to hear your beautiful sounds..."

Peter couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He felt his cock start to chub up again, just hearing the unmistakable sound of Tony starting to jerk himself off. "I....yeah. Yeah, I can do that," he murmured, pushing his hand down his sweats again.

Tony fisted his own cock quickly, not even hoping to last long as soon as he heard Peter doing the same thing on the other side of the phone. 

Soon their rooms were filled with their pleasured sounds, neither even trying to hold back. 

There was an obvious slick sound of each of them pumping their cocks, the lube making a squelching sound with every movement. But it wasn't a turn off in any way. It just reminded Peter of the sounds that were made when Tony fucked him, and how close the sounds they had now were to it. 

It was all amazing. 

Soon, they were both close to their edge, the moans getting louder. 

Peter was the first to finish, already having been touching himself before the call with Tony. 

The younger man cried out, feeling his thighs and abdomen tighten as he reached his high. His hand stilled as he came, the watery white fluid spurting from the head. 

"F-fuck, Tony," he groaned, hearing Tony getting close to his end on the other side of the phone. 

Peter came down from his high, laying boneless against the bed as he kept his phone against his ear. "Cum for me, sir," he breathed into the phone, knowing that the title made Tony weak. "I want to hear you cumming for me…"

A choked noise left Tony as he heard his boyfriend, his hand's movement faltering. "Shit, Peter!" He came hard, just hearing the younger man talk. 

They both came down from their highs, the only sounds coming through the phone being their laboured breathing. 

Then Peter broke the silence after a few minutes. "So...I didn't mean to call you. But I'm really glad that happened." 

Tony chuckled, cleaning himself off and making himself presentable again. "Well, I'm glad Karen decided to call me. I needed that."

"Me too…" he paused for a moment, yawning. "I love you, Tones. 

"Love you too, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment because that's what i live off of and ive been getting none aha
> 
> Follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com I post more writings there and you can send me prompts!


End file.
